


牢笼

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [14]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 囚禁普雷
Relationships: 博炎
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 16





	牢笼

**Author's Note:**

> 旁白里所有“他”，都是博士

终于要下手了，就是这里，纤细的喉管，轻轻一刀就可以完全割断。  
只是一瞬间，炎客犹豫了。  
“你当时舍不得杀我？”叮咚，叮咚，棍棒敲打在牢门上，一双得意洋洋的眼睛从缝隙露出。  
“我只是没想到增援来得那么快。”  
第二次，再一次地败在这个人手下。炎客尝试过自尽，但是罗德岛有让人起死回生的能力。活着，不过是成为一个已经被从世界上抹去存在的人。  
他一方面对外甚至是对大多数干员宣称炎客已经被击毙，转身就将其从鬼门关拉了回来。  
“欢迎回到地狱，炎客。别想丢下我。”这是炎客死而复生听到的第一句话。

这里是真真切切的地狱。  
昏暗的灯光，潮湿的空气，摸不到边的墙壁，以及冰冷的床板。  
还有在这具疲惫的身体上尽情纵欲的他。  
“今天想和你聊聊龙门市，你大概没去过那里吧。我终于想起第一次在龙门吃了什么。一种叫叉烧包的东西，为什么世界上会有那么好吃的食物。”  
炎客一脸冷漠，双腿被分开至极限。反复使用过的部位已能完全接受各式各样异物的入侵，第二夜又会紧致如初。麦色的肌肤沾染上情色的味道，汗水浸湿鬓角，这个过程显然不怎么轻松。  
双方的注意力似乎都不在做爱本身。他依旧喋喋不休，每天都如此，讲述一些在炎客看来无聊至极的故事，抽动完全不分轻重缓急，故事讲到尽兴之时，他会低头看着炎客，问“这个故事是不是很有意思”。  
炎客试图否认过，结局并不是很好——一度在快感中昏死过去，再从过度扩张的疼痛中苏醒过来。任何想的到的物件都是他手中的道具。  
“你想尝尝看吗，叉烧包，明天可以带两只给你，”他停下动作，撩开炎客湿漉的发丝，两人目光对视，炎客先认了输，将头转向一侧，“不用。”  
“你好像不太开心。”  
谁会在这种情况下笑得出来。手腕已经被锁链磨得通红，脊背压在硬邦邦的铁板上，脊柱首当其冲遭了殃，而且只要面对面做，他总会不受控制地向深处探索，力量压在腰上，就目前来看疼痛远远大于快感。  
“故事很有意思，但是我有点累了，抱歉。”抱歉两个字有点僵硬，但好歹有所进步。  
“马上就好，”十分钟前他也是这么说的。他从后方托住炎客的脖子，把软绵绵的上身从床上拉起。  
压力没有丝毫缓解，炎客努力转移注意力，视线涣散，飘向微亮的屋外。好像是日光灯，在这样的环境下看上去像一道圣光笼着房间。  
这座监牢锁住的到底是什么，他是以怎样的的表情面对其他人，然后在一天结束之后来到这里，用这具身体出气。  
他到底想起来了什么。  
“喂……我可是在你身体里，”他拉着炎客的项圈一点点收紧，“你觉得我会不知道你在想什么吗。取悦我，满足我，否则我会让你痛不欲生。”  
“遵命，博士。”

脊背上布有矿石的部分幸免于难，后腰裸露的肌肤有几块淤青，大概率是刚才的运动导致的。  
他对“工具”还是十分爱惜的，结束之后让炎客自行清洗。可整个脊柱刚刚受过弯折和压制的作用，现在还有点直不起来，身体依靠在墙上，手指艰难地挑开入口，让水流缓缓冲洗。  
水有些太烫了，手腕上的磨伤经不起刺激，发出剧烈的抗议。  
“嘶……”  
身体向前倒去，被一旁看着的他接住。  
“我自己来，”炎客跌跌撞撞推开他，滑坐在墙边，双腿冲着水流分开，好让清水能够冲净污渍。  
“你居然学会诱惑我了，”他突然笑道。  
“什么?”炎客扬起湿淋淋的脑袋，思绪已然不在洗澡这件事上，回过神才意识到自己正冲着他分开双腿，一只手拦着左大腿，另一只手看上去像自慰般不断抽插。他可听不进去什么辩解，跪在炎客身前，将自己的数根手指侵入，甚至没有管炎客还在里面的手指。  
“换一种姿势……求你，背好痛。”喉咙里发出低沉的呜咽，眼角有些湿润。  
他竟欣然接受，退出后躺靠在浴缸旁，“坐上来。”  
锁链叮当作响，炎客拉扯着身体爬出浴缸，扶着他的肩缓缓沉下身体。他的手按压在淤青处，炎客一瞬间失去了控制力，直接坐到他的腿上，将根物吞到深处。  
“作为你主动学习的奖励，今天就额外讲给你一个故事。故事的主角是佣兵团，头目是一个萨卡兹人。”  
炎客屏住呼吸，这是他头一次提到佣兵团的事情。  
“我并不知道他们的目的是什么，只知道他们想从罗德岛身上得到些好处。我想放他们走的。我可以和他们谈判。”  
虽然不是什么不堪入耳的东西，但炎客却一个字也不想再听下去了。  
“有人把我的命令篡改成全歼。”  
心里最后一根弦断了，难道说，从头到尾都是自己一个人的被害妄想吗。  
“你为什么不阻止他们。”  
“他们和我一样，是杀红了眼的机器。你以为我没有吗，不然你是怎么活着离开的。”  
到头来，居然还要感谢他的救命之恩？  
“为什么要撒谎。”炎客捉住锁链的两端，向后扯着勒住他的脖子。  
他不慌不忙，两手揽住炎客的腰肢，“如果告诉你真相，你还会留下来吗？看到真正的我，也会不屑一顾吧，也会像他们一样，装作什么都没发生的样子，把我当成失忆时的那个废物吧。”  
谈话变成了命令，他向上顶弄，一如既往的，炎客只能感受到愤怒和绝望，疼痛伴随着难以启齿的快感，到底什么才是他想要的。  
“留下来，炎客，陪陪我，”他搂紧那具在他的折磨下变得瘦弱的身体，“我不想一个人面对那些东西....我所到之处就是地狱……可我不想，我不懂。”  
他像个做错事的孩子，在炎客看来他只是在逃避，为过去狡辩，甚至委屈地掉眼泪。  
“为什么偏偏是我。”炎客勉强拼凑起整句话，身体被快感驱使，意识逐渐远离。  
“因为你不像他们。一开始就展露出你的内心。你的目的太明显了，也多亏了你。”  
是吗……  
好笑又可怜。  
仇恨维系着两人，只不过从以前的炎客单方面发泄转为他的单方面索求。  
不会有尽头的，对吧。  
这里是他的牢笼，囚住所有肮脏的过去，却留了一点点依靠，或者说，强行锁住一个能听他讲述过去的人。  
“你还真是可怜。”炎客冷笑道。  
“只有你，我不想被你这样说。”  
这是第三次，炎客再一次地犹豫了。手上的锁链本可以让他在快感中窒息死去，但。  
或许是可怜他吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写的r18g一些，但是写着写着有点忧郁，于是变成了抒情散文（？），动笔前甚至构思了屑博给炎哥看葬哥被x视频的狗血桥段，写的时候就不忍心了（可能我不够屑


End file.
